chibiwolf
by LoTuSfIReSwOrD
Summary: what happens to our favorite wolfman when he drinks a strange liquid? the cutest thing EVAR! XD
1. Chapter 1

Chibi-Wolf

A Legion of Superheroes Fanfic

Author: LoTuSfIReSwOrD

Disclaimer: What happens to our favorite wolf man when he drinks a strange liquid? The cutest little thing EVAR!! (XD)

* * *

New Metropolis 3010 A.D.

Everyone in this gleaming future utopia was going about their business and doing their everyday routine. Throughout the thousands of citizens one figure stood alone. He was tall, had

grey fur, golden eyes with blood red slit like pupils, had a wolf like appearance wearing a orange suit with a black wolf emblem on the front (guess who?) It was the Legion's very own

Timberwolf and he was taking an afternoon walk through the city as he walked past the people they gave him space due to his looks. While he was walking someone called to him.

"You there, young wolf man I can see that you need a change in your life!" called a strange old person in a cloak.

"Yeah? And what do you know about my life, huh?" came Timberwolf's gruff response.

"I can see that you need a great deal of affection in your life but don't know how to get it" the stranger replied simply.

Timberwolf stared at old man with wide eyes 'how does he know this?'

"So how do I get this affection that you think I'm missing?" Timberwolf asked suspiciously

"With this!" the stranger pulled out a out a blue vial with a sickly looking green liquid inside

"Drink this and you will receive affection!"

Timberwolf looked at the stranger then the vial and back again with suspicion then he took the vial sniffed at it a few times before deeming it safe to drink. With no suspicions confirmed

he took a healthy swig of the liquid when a sickly green looking cloud started to circle around him that's when the stranger disappeared when the cloud was gone out stepped a----

* * *

OOOOOOH!!!!!! Cliffhanger. This will be my first multi chaptered story so please review and I'll update A.S.A.I.C (as soon as I can) 'member Fuega loves y'all!!!


	2. what happened to me!

Chapter 2

What happened to me?!

**Last Chapter:** _with no suspicions confirmed he took a healthy swig of the liquid when a sickly green looking cloud started to circle around him that's when the stranger disappeared when the cloud was gone out stepped a----_

(Now onward to chapter dos!!!)

Out stepped a mini Timberwolf (XD Squeeeee!) now of course he didn't realize this until….

"Whoa, now that was plain weird", after mini-wolf (his new nickname XP) said that he froze.

"Ahh! What happened to my voice?!" it still had the same gruff undertone but he now sounded like a little kid. Using his flight ring to see the effect of whatever the sprock he just drank he found a window and when he saw his reflection he nearly died from shock. He still looked like himself but after someone put him in a dryer and shrunk him and came out a cute ball of wolf.

"Oh, this is _not _good", he said bleakly. Timberwolf _had_ to back to headquarters and see if this could be cured by Brainy and prayed that everything will go smoothly (Not while I'M writin' this!!!) well if Phantom girl and every other legion female didn't see him first!!!

I know this is short but will get better as it goes on. Fuega loves y'all and please read and review do so and you'll get a hug from mini-wolf (3)


	3. well can you or can't you?

Chapter 3

Well can you or can't you?

**Last Chapter: **_"Oh this is _not_ good" he said bleakly. Timberwolf _had_ to get back to headquarters and see if this could be cured by Brainy and prayed that everything will go smoothly (Not while I'M writin' this!) well if Phantom girl and every other legion female didn't see him first!!!_

(Chapter tres! Hyah, mule!)

* * *

At legion HQ

Mini- wolf was sneaking around the corridors trying to find the residential green-skinned genius and also to avoid being caught any of the girls who would smother him to death by their

hugs. As he rounded the corner he found the doors leading to Brainy's lab and silently padded in he found the new human working on a complicated looking project (I'm using the Brainy

from the 'Dark Victory' episode after he turned human I think he looks _smexy_ that way 3)

"Brainy, hey Brainy!" Mini- wolf shouted up to him. Brainy looked up from his project to see who called him then when he looked down his eyes widened

"BRIN?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me alright" looking at brainy with annoyance because of his reaction.

"What in Valor's name happened to you?" he asked surprised to see the normally tall wolf-man so, so…small and cute. So Brin told Brainy what had happened earlier with the stranger

and the weird vial and after he was finished Brainy gave a low whistle.

"Wow, that's very strange, but I wonder why he spoke to you?" he wondered

"I don't care why, I just want to know if this could be cured or not" Brin growled and that made brainy laugh.

"What the sprock is so funny?" he demanded why brainy was laughing at him

"I'm sorry for that it's just that when you growled at me it was kind of…adorable" he explained. 'Adorable'? He is a wolf and the words wolf and adorable were not compatible in a sentence.

"Ok, fine can you cure me or not?" He really didn't to be small for long

"Of course I can, I do have a twelfth level intellect after all" (blah, blah, blah -__-) Brainy said.

"Thanks Brainy" mini- wolf said before exiting the lab

"You're welcome, oh and Brin? Try not to let the any of the girls see you in your current state because who knows what they'll do" He warned. Brin nodded in thanks and shuddered in thought of what could happen if he was seen.

* * *

Well that's chappie three and we all know what's gonna happen next don't we? Well read and review (and I would like some more reviews from people, gracias) 'member Fuega loves ya'll!!!


	4. Oh, Crap!

Chapter 4

Oh, Crap!

**Last chapter: **_"Thanks Brainy" mini-wolf said before exiting the lab_

"_You're welcome, oh and Brin? Try not to let any of the girls see you in your current state because who knows what they'll do" Brainy warned. Brin nodded in thanks and shuddered in thought of what could happen if he was seen._

(Chapter cuatro! Hijole!)

Legion Headquarters

After leaving Brainy's lab Brin was extra vigilant to make sure that he wasn't seen by any of the girls. When he turned the corner he bumped into somebody (uh-oh B-U-S-T-E-D, busted!) and fell on the floor.

Brin was about to tell the person off he heard a gasp from them a _female_ gasp, His eyes widened at the sound and he looked up to see none other than Phantom Girl (_dun-dun-DUUNN!)_

"Uh hey Phantom Girl, how's it going?" Brin said trying to distract her from his current form (mmm…good luck with _that_!). When she heard his voice her face broke out into a grin so huge it would give the Cheshire cat a serious run for his money. Phantom Girl still grinning slowly advanced toward Brin while he was steadily walking backwards and then it happened….

"EEEE! SO CUUUUUUUTTTEEE!" Phantom Girl squealed loudly.

"Ahh! Sanctuary!" Brin yelled high-tailing back to Brainy's lab to get away from the crazed ghost girl. When Brin _successfully_ made it to Brainy's lab he immediately clung to the green skinned genius

"Save me! Phantom Girl saw me and now she's probably telling all the other legion girls about me!" Brin said frantically. Brainy sighed because he knew this would happen to Timberwolf.

"Well, I did warn you didn't I?" Brainy said. "Well what do you want me to do?"

"What do I want you to do? I want you to HIDE ME, DUH!" Brin shouted at him. Brainy sighed again and told Brin to hide in one of the storage cabinets until and said he take care of the problem.

Well that's all for this chapter. What do you think will happen to Brainy and what kind of re-enforcements does Phantom Girl have? Find out next chapter! And remember Fuega loves ya'll (oh and read and review please :3)


	5. Phantom Girl's Plan

Chapter 5

Phantom Girl's Plan

(Yeah this chapter is only a stretcher for chapters 4 and the upcoming chapter 6 so enjoy! :3)

After seeing Timberwolf in his mini form Phantom Girl just _had_ to tell all the girls about this so she flew around the Legion Headquarters to round up any girls she could find. After a long search she had only found Fuega, Shrinking Violet, Saturn Girl, Dream Girl, and Duo Damsel (I'm going to give the duo's some names. Orange duo- Nara, Purple duo- Mora and I'm gonna add my O.C. Fuega only for this chapter) and she had gathered them all in to the bridge to tell what she saw.

"Ok, you're all probably wondering why I brought you guys here right?" Phantom Girl asked with a grin still on her face.

"Yeah what's going on?" Saturn Girl asked in her oh-so calm voice (Which _really_ bugs me. NOBODY can be that calm 24/7-_-)

"_This_ is why," Phantom Girl went over to one of the monitors and looked through the camera footage to find when she was in the hall earlier. When she found the footage she called the girls to the screen and their reactions were priceless

"Oh…. my…." Saturn Girl said.

"Is that _Timberwolf_?" Vi asked in shock of seeing the cute wolf man.

"He's sooo cute!" Nara cried.

"I just wanna squeeze him!" Mora gushed. (Don't squeeze him too hard or he'll pop! DX)

"He's adorable!" Dream Girl cooed.

"He looks so Uber-cute!" Fuega shouted.

"I know right? And I know where he is too" Phantom Girl said proudly.

"Tell us!" The Girls shouted.

"Brainy's lab" Phantom Girl replied.

"Then we definitely won't be able to see Timberwolf if he's in Brainy's lab" Mora whined.

"Actually, I have a plan. Gather round ladies" Phantom Girl and the others huddled together to hear Tinya's plan when the doors opened and revealed Lightning Lad who looked over at the girls who were huddled together.

"Um, what's going on?" He said feeling left out of something big.

"Look at the screen over there" Saturn Girl replied pointing to said screen.

"Ok I really don't know what's going on h…holy SPROCK! Is that _Brin_?" Lightning Lad Shouted.

"Sure is! a'int he a cutie?" Fuega grinned.

"So what are you girls planning?" Lightning Lad asked wanting to join in on this.

"I guess that means you're in huh Garth?" Phantom Girl asked giving a mischievous grin "Well then get in the huddle because we've got some planning to do".

Dun…Dun… Dunnnnnnnnnnnn. Cliffy, but do not worry I will tell you the plan in the next chapter. Also I'd like to apologize for not updating for a while I was overcome by 'The Boredom' (terrible thing really). Muchas Gracias to those who have reviewed (I lurves ya'll 3)


End file.
